pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:-Leira-
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Heiii :D Hola, eres nueva, verdad? Soy Mire, encantada ^^ Pasalo muy bien y lee las Reglas :3 Mirando tus animes prefes... Dos de ellos los AMO *-* DN y AOE *-* Naruto lo empecé a aborrecer desde hace tiempo xDD También veo que no eres normal... :D Yep! Odio la gente normal e.e. Aquí te volverás mas loca de lo que dices (?) Cosas importantes que saber: *Buena ortografia *''(?)'' significa broma. *Pasalo super. *Haz novelas y amigos. *Quieres ser mi amiga? Di el poké :3 Si pones sección Amigos con el pokémon, ponme Rayquaza :u Fin~ Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus 15:07 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Hallo! ¡Bienvenida! Evidentemente eres nueva ¿no? Pues eso no es problema, mucho mejor, (sobre todo porque te llueven las peticiones de amistad) XD. Por cierto, ¡Yo también amo "Los Juegos del Hambre"! *O* Aunque... Mi libro favorito es "En llamas" :3 *'PD: Haz caso a Mire, tu locura pasará a un nivel extremo, (? '*'PD 2: ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Si la respuesta es si, ponme un Whimsicott (Archivo:Cara_de_Whimsicott.png) ¿Y yo cuál te pongo? AlivoAlivo (discusión) 17:21 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola C: Bueno, como ya veo que Mire y Alivo te dieron la bienvenida, así que me salto ese protocolo x3. Mi nombre es Lau y soy administradora de esta Wiki. Venía a avisarte de que tu novela está ''prohibida en PE, debido a las grandes similitudes que comparte con el anime Pitchi Pitchi Pitch. Verás, en PE se pueden hacer novelas inspiradas en animes, otras historias, series etc, pero siempre y cuando la historia y los personajes sean diferentes, ¿vale? Deberías leerte las Reglas para saber bien cómo va la wiki, y si tal meterte al chat. -No te asustes si te encuentras con una panda de deficientes mentales, es lo normal :YaoMing:- Si necesitas ayuda solo déjame un mensaje en la discu o consulta a cualquier otro adm :3 [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'''Stephana(? Cynda]]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 23:10 25 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. m Ejem nwn Te dejo este mensaje para informarte de que se ha aprobado tu solicitud para adoptar la novela La vida de una Cyndaquil. A partir de ahora, eres su tutora legal. (?) Buenas suerte. :D Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 22:02 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Tus Pokémon Archivo:Granbull_NB.png Archivo:Hitmontop_NB.png ¡Espero vuelvas por la Guardería nuevamente! Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 00:24 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido.~ Hola Leira Archivo:Meow.gif ---- Tu Nuevo Pokémon: 'link=Tu nuevo Baltoy evolucionara cuando realices 108 ediciones más. ''Pd: Para ver la información de la evolución o eclosión de tu Pokémon pasa el ratón sobre ellos. Cuídalo mucho y muchas gracias por adoptar. x3 Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 15:53 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Tus Pokémon Archivo:Carnivine_NB.png Archivo:Seviper_NB.png No te entregaré el Dustox. Te recuerdo que debes leer las Reglas de cada sección la hora de adoptar y en mi sección se aclara que son solo '''dos pokémon por persona. Así que lo siento pero debes prestar atención en eso xd. ¡Espero vuelvas nuevamente a la Guardería! Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 02:06 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, Leira Archivo:Huevo de Onix.png El huevo que haz adoptado, eclosionara luego de 50 ediciones, y evolucionara a las 150 ediciones a Steelix con el objeto Revestimiento Metalico. ¡Gracias por adoptar! Archivo:Awesome Algo.png ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 19:11 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Regalo Misterioso! Hola! Sabes? has cogido un regalos misteriosos en la tienda de la guardería.. y resulta ser.... Archivo:Drifblim_NB.gif Una Drifblim! y viene con una.... Archivo:Piedra lunar.png Piedra lunar! Cuidalos mucho :D! ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 16:56 9 ago 2012 (UTC) mmm Hola.--Draco Flame (discusión) 02:43 18 nov 2012 (UTC)